It is common in a typical data center to house multiple server computers inside a rack. The rack will normally receive at least one feed from an electric utility and will distribute power from the feed to the servers housed inside. A power distribution unit (“PDU”) in the rack includes a circuit breaker for limiting the amount of current being drawn by the servers from the feed. If the circuit breaker should trip, all of the servers dependent on the feed will suffer a power loss.